Batteries are known, which are introduced to the digestive tract of a living body where a fluid in the digestive tract functions as an electrolyte, to generate electric power. For example, the battery disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a space to which a fluid is to enter, and a channel communicating between the space and the outside of the battery. The gastric fluid are used as a fluid acting as an electrolyte.